Arrow's Target
Location Arrow's Target is located in the middle of a desolate desert region on a small island connected to the southern regions. Description Arrow's Target is a large, subterranean dungeon that was once an Adventurer-based department store, selling weapons and items adventurers needed for their quests. The only entrance is a maintenance shaft at the back end of the store, which takes the form of a small building with the store's logo on it. However, the word "Arrow's" had fallen off after years of disrepair. The front entrance to the store has been caved in, and the entrance is covered by rocks and sand, inaccessible to the player. During the early stages of the game, the store can be accessed, as it is functioning normally, with many NPCs that can be interacted with. However, shortly before the Trans-Galactic War and Government, the store gets attacked by Zombies, who overrun the store and infect the workers, along with some local law enforcement and other adventurers who were sent there. If the player accesses the store again afterwards, they will find it in disrepair, although some of its power still works, and filled with zombies. At the end of the store is a red light coming from the main entrance, which has a large zombie boss. Weapons and items are still strewn around the store, and can be picked up and used by the player. After the player kills the zombie boss, a maintenance hatch will open up for them to leave, and they will receive a chest of loot. Enemies *'Maintenance Zombies: '''Zombies who were once the store's maintenance workers. They are dressed like construction workers, with yellow hard hats and reflective vests that have the store's logo on their back. They are all armed with tools, such as wrenches and hammers. Rarely, one will be wearing a gas mask and some more protection, and wield a chainsaw. *'Security Zombies:' Zombies who were once the store's security guards. They are dressed in blue, with a yellow vest on that has the store's logo on it. They carry batons, although some have their batons clipped onto their belts while others wield them in their hands. Some carry visible walkie-talkies that have a red light coming from them, which will go off when they're killed, attracting more zombies. Rarely, one may have a pistol holstered on its belt, which the player can take after killing it. *'Worker Zombies: Zombies who were once standard workers at the store. They wear blue uniforms and blue vests with the store's logo on their backs, and do not carry any specific weapons, acting just like a normal Generic Zombie. However, there is a chance that they carry health items on their vests, which the player can take after killing them. *'Generic Zombies: '''Zombies who were once the store's customers. They are dressed like average civilians, both modern and slightly medieval, depending on if they came from a city or a village. *'Armored Zombies: 'Zombies who were once police, soldiers, or hazmats sent down to investigate what happened to the store. They wear either riot police armor, soldier armor, or hazmat suits. The riot police zombies often carry riot shields, along with their baton. Some soldier and riot zombies have shotguns or assault rifles on their backs, grenades in their pouches, or pistols on their belts, which the player can take after killing them. The hazmat zombies are fireproof, and puncturing their air tanks will attract more zombies with its loud sound. *'Zombie Adventurers: 'Zombies who were once adventurers in the store. They often carry useful items, swords, and wear armor. They move away from the player, but will attack if the player gets too close. *'Brute Zombie: The boss of the dungeon, located at the front entrance/subterranean parking lot. The Brute Zombie is a hulking zombie, origin unknown. It has many metal pipes and a car fender sticking out of its back, and will rip them out and throw them at the player. It will also throw cars, barrels, debris, and other zombies at the player. It will also pummel the player and throw them around. However, it is quite slow. Category:Dungeons Category:Shops